10 Reasons Why
by Shining Peridot Moon
Summary: Sequel to Ten Reasons To... Its been six years and six torn hearts. When the boys reapper, can the girls forgive them and find out why they dissapeared? Better yet, Naraku's broken out of jail, and he's bent on revenge. InuKag SessKik MirSan
1. Reunion and 'SIT'

_A/N: Here we gooo! You won't understand parts of this unless you read Ten Reasons To... first! XD Yup, this is a sequel! And I WILL complete it! XD_

Disclaimer: Ahem...this is stupid!

Me: Well, duh, Ms. Disclaimer.

Inuyasha : Why isn't she called ''Mrs. Disclaimer''?

Me: Who wants to marry a disclaimer?

Sesshomaru: Yea, Inuyasha no baka.

Me? Fluffy? Whatch doin here?

Sesshomaru: Must...not...kill...-growls-

Me: Baka brothers!

Disclaimer: ummmm, I'm still here.

Me:...-a leash appears around Sesshomaru's neck- AHA! Now time to start tearing apart FLUFFY'S pride.

Sesshomaru: THAT DOES IT!

Me: -eeeeps and runs away-

Inuyasha: I'm surrounded by idoits.

Disclaimer: I know the feeling.

Inuyasha:...

Disclaimer: SPM does not own InuYasha, if she did, long live the brotherly love!!!

Inuyasha: Her dream is my worst nightmare!!!

* * *

"Ms. Higurashi!" 

The twenty three year old school teacher looked up from her work as one of her young studentsstuttered up for her. A tired smile graced her features, her sad brown eyes dimmed and ebony hair in a bun. She bit her lips and looked at the silver haired, golden eyed half demon in front of her, holding out his homework.

"Yes, Tsuyoimaru?" The teacher replied, looking at her nephew that was the sole image of an old friend of hers. Pure silver hair in a high ponytail, golden/amber eyes shining, pointed demon-like ears, a red cresent moon and a solitary blue stripe on each cheek.

"Kikyo-okaa-san wants to see you after school." Tsuyoimaru chirped, eyes shining. The little boy didn't know of how his mother knew his teacher, but it did help him with his lonelness. Being an only child, he was very lonely, his mother usually having to work overtime and Auntie Kagome would bring over Cousin Awaitenshi and Cousin Kenseiyasha over to play with him. He didn't know how they were cousins, but he was fine by it.

Hours passed. Classes came and went, students asked for help. Kenseiyasha and Awaitenshi asked for help and left. Finally, the bell rang and Kagome Higurashi looked up fron the six reports she held in her hands. Six years. It had been six years since she last saw Inuyasha InuTaisho.

Gathering her stuff, she tried to rid her mind of the half demon that had captured her heart and her virginity. Her twins, Awaitenshi and Kenseiyasha made her laugh and ache as they reminded her of her and Inuyasha in High School. The ties they fought, the times they were friends. No! She had to forget! He wasn't ever coming back!

"Haha-ue," Kenseiyasha whimpered ", are we going." He was holding his sisters hand, claws delicately brushing her flesh. Hs large amber eyes looked pleadingly at his mother and Kagome sighed. Kenseiyasha looked like his father, amber eyes, and silver hair. But his ears were black and continueally twitched.(A/N: Can't resist:: KAWAII) when ever angered, curious, nervous, or happy. "Mother, Awai-onee-san hit me!"

"Did not!" Awaitenshi wailed, she glared at her brother. While her brother just glared back. Awaitenshi looked more like her mother, with ebony tresses, bronze eyes(a mix of Kagome's and Awaitenshi and Kenseiyasha's father) and two pointed demon-like ears. "Kensei-onii-san is lying!"

Kagome watched in amusement as her childern entertained themselves by arguing. Remebering how she and Inuyasha used to do it before...wait! Tsuyoimaru said that Kikyo would like her to come over! Crap! As much as she hated to break apart Awaitenshi and Kenseiyasha's argument up, they would love to play with Tsuyoimaru.

"Stop it now," Kagome sighed as her young childeren started fighting over a crayon. The looked at her with big innocent gold and bronze eyes. "We are to visit auntie Kikyo today and cousin Tsuyoimaru today." Kenseiyasha and Awaitenshi shriekedin joy, immeadiently forgetting about the crayon as the three of them(thier mother and them) walked with almost a skipping gait towards the car.

They had never known thier father, and mother didn't talk about him much. But haha-ue was always thinking of him, like today, the two of them noticed during nap time that her expression would wander away from its usaull warm facade to an expressoin of longing and sorrow. The twins hated to see her like that, they liked thier warmhearted mother.

As they climbed into the car, Awaitenshi and Kenseiyasha fought over where they would sit, and once again their okaa-san placated thier little squabble. Awaitenshi would sit on the passenger side and Kenseiyasha would sit on the driver side, therefore, no one was in the middle. Sighing, Kagome sat in the drivers seat and put the key in the igdnition.

As she backed away and pulled out of the lot, her mind wandered back to when she was back in High School. She remebered when her youger brother Sota had been kidnapped, and she, Kikyo...Sesshomaru, Kanna Shingato and...Inuyasha had hijacked a car (coughcoughkannacoughcough) and had tried to haul Sota back intothe car. Yetsu Kankuta, the abductor and Kikyo's father had shot at them. So Seshomaru had crawled out of the car and fought Yetsu ontop of the car while...Inuyasha had pulled Sota back into the hijacked car.

But that hadn't been without a sacrifice, Sesshomaru had nearly been killed when the car had been sent over a cliff. And if he had died, young Tsuyoimaru would've never been born. Kagome sighed as she reveted her gaze briefly to her childeren then back to the road as the light turned green. She had moved to the country (as had Kikyo and Sango) just to escape the suffocation of city life.

Ayame and Koga had a little girl, Rikon. Her name suited her fine, clever soul. Shortly after gradation, Koga and Ayame had married and took online colledge courses. Now they had a grand total of five childeren and fared well, living near where Kagome used to live and where Sota now lived with his wife and his elderly mother.

Grandpa had died after young Kaji, Sota's oldest child had been born. Sota had married a girl named Hisuki(ice love) and now had two childeren. Kaji and Ryoku, both boys, and both acted and looked like thier father. Hisuki and Kagome's mother got along quite well, considering once they had opposed each other. Kagome's mother hadn't like Hisuki because the girl had a little bit of past with drugs.

Rin and Shippo had married and had a child named Shinsei(pure), the little hanyou was rather, adamant when it came to lollypops. The little three year old was much like her father had been. Obsessed about lollypops. Rin, Shippo, Sota, Hisuki, Ayame and Koga all lived with someone they loved.

And that was why they had drifted away. Sango, Kagome, and Kikyo had found that when they tried to pull off a conversation, whenever it came...to them...there would suddenly be an akward silence. Oh gods they missed the old conversations they used to have before...it happened.

She smiled as she pulled into the lot right outside Kikyo's. Another car, a blue Torus, was parked alongside a slim merecedes and yelling could be heard from inside. Sango-chan must be here with the triplets today, Kagome heard Awaitenshi and Kenseiyasha shriek in joy. They had been expecting to play with Tsuyoimaru and see Aunt Kikyo, but had been greeted with Sango-chan and her three childeren.

Sango had been blessed(While Sango claimed she had been cursed.) with three little angels.(Sango claimed they were evil.) Two boys and a girl. Saiaiko(beloved child), had blue eyes and black hair, with a little ratail at the base of his neck. Konsuki(loved soul) had bluish/brown eyes and hair, much like his mother, but acted like his brother Saiaiko; both of them rather dirty minded.(Sango KNEW who they got that from) The last was Sango's only daughter, Ajiniki(Loved spirit). Ajiniki had the trademark blue eyes, but had Sango's dark brown hair.

"Kagome-chan!" Another young woman of twenty three greeted them at the doorway, her obsiban tresses were pulled back in a ponytail today and brown eyes sparkled in delight "Awaitenshi-san! Kenseiyasha-san!" She grinned as she held open the door. "What a pleasent surprise! I take it Tsuyoimaru-san told you?" She grinned.

"Yes, Kikyo-chan," Kagome grinned, she knew of what Kikyo was trying to pull. The woman had been in agony ever since her mate had dissapeared. Kikyo's mate was Kagome's mate's brothers. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, a single dissapearence had made thier lives upside down. It was odd since Miroku had also disspeared six years ago as well.

"Kagome-chan!" She heard Sango cheer, then heard a disgruntled grunt. "Ajiniki-san, can you keep Saiaiko-san and Konsuki-san busy?" A muffled reply folowed by a happy sigh from Sango as the woman loped into the room, looking older than her age(another 23 year old). "Hello, Kagome-chan, Awaitenshi-san, Kenseiyasha-san." Nodding to each paticular person.

"Tsuyoimaru-san, and the triplets are out back." Kikyo said sweetly as she looked at her niece and nephew. "Why don't you go out back and play with them." Seeing the twins happy nodds, Kikyo opened the back door and the two childeren soomed out. A human and demon, conceieved from the same mother and father. Odd. Awaitenshi was a full human with just the odd ears while Kenseiyasha was a full demon with the odd ears.(But they were sooo kawii!)

Kagome sighed. Sango sighed. Kikyo sighed.

"Why don't we have some coffee?" Kikyo offered. Sango and Kagome nodded, taking up on her offer. The girls walked slowy into the next room(the kitchen, how conveinient) and gathered around the coffee table. Kikyo walked over to the coffee pot, pouring a couple hot cups of coffee.

Sango and Kagome watched the childeren play through the window. They were playing tag and thier innocent laughter astounded them. They were memerized by the childish anatics the six young ones, raced about as they ducked Ajiniki's hands as the young girl tried in vain to tag Tsuyoimaru.

"Here." Kikyo said softly, setting a cup of steaming coffee in front of them. Sango and Kagome nodded thier thanks before sipping at the warm brown liquid. They sat in silence for a minute, before they laughed when suddenly Ajiniki pushed Kenseiyasha over, therefore tagging the little brat. "Its been a long time since I've seen Tsuyoimaru act so happy..." Kikyo sighed softly.

"Hai." Kagome agreed ", Awaitenshi and Kenseiyasha usaully argue too much to play normally." Kagome sighed as she took another sip of coffee and reverted her gaze back to her friends. "Anyway, Kikyo-chan, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering if you and Sango-chan would agree to accompany Tsuyoimaru and I on an outing." Kikyo smiled as she set down her hot mug and quickly looked out the window. "With the other five childern as well," Kikyo averted her gaze back to Sango and Kagome. "To the city bank fesitival. They're holding the festival tonight and I thought that it would be a good expirience for the childern."

* * *

Sagno Taijiya couldn't believe she'd let Kagome and Kikyo talk her into this. She didn't exactly enjoy festivals too much and therefore thought it was a waste of time. That is, untill the triplets had wanted to go. They had been very good for the past month and Sango had thought they deserved a little bit of a break and reward. 

Thus, that is how they ended up at the festival. They'd stuck together, the six childeren drawing attention because of thier crazy hair colors and eye colors and ears. (Mainly Tsuyoimaru, Kenseiyasha, and Awaitenshi) Kikyo, Kagome and Sango ignored it. The childeren were confused of the mutterings of several youkai and humans alike, but ignored it.

"Ooooh! Mommy, mommy!" Konsuki squealed, his eyes growing wide. "Lookie! A fishy tank!" He was all excited and Sango smiled warmly. "Can I go, mommy?" Konsuki grinned, taking his brothers hand. "Can Saiaiko and I go?" He was absolutely thrilled with the idea of getting a goldfish.

"Sure." Sango grinned, her eyes tired as the boys cheered, leaving the two girls confused. They had no idea why the boys suddenly wanted a goldfish when they had said just earlier that day, that goldfish were for babies. A few minutes later, the four boys came back, Konsuki holding a small bag. With a frog inside. Huge sweatdrop on Sango's head and she sighed. Why three?

"Haha-ue, can I go get my fortune told?!" Kenseiyasha asked, grinning from ear to ear. Kagome nodded and Kenseiyasha and the boys left yet again, leaving two confused girls and Konsuki and his toad, Froggy. As they waited outside the tent, they heard the boys laughing and another minute later, they came out with huge grins.

"The lady said I would grow up to have a very pretty wife!" Saiaiko cheered, absolutely thrilled at the aspect. Sango sweatdropped again, that little boy was too much like his father, uncanny. It was almost like having a miniature Miroku around, but the boy had yet to learn how to grope, thank god. "Tsuyoimaru and Kenseiyasha got thier fortunes told, too! But unlike me, they chose right now, not the time up ahead." Clever five year olds, huh?

"What did the fortune teller tell you two?" Kagome asked softly, leaning down to her nephew and sons faces as to study them. Both were rather quiet and secluded, as almost they were contemplating something. It made Kagome curious...er... "Tsuyoimaru-san," She said softly ", Kenseiyasha-san..." the half-demon and demon looked up at her in surprise, almost as if they hadn't heard her the first time. "What did the lady say to you?"

The two of them were silent for a second, they shared a glance and then Tsuyoimaru said in barely a whisper; "That..." He gulped "...that we would..." He looked at Kenseiyasha, as if almost unsure of himself "...meet..." he said the rest very quietly and Kagome asked him to repeat it. "That we would meet our fathers soon."

* * *

Awaitenshi and Ajiniki played darts, both winning a prize and showing them off to thier mothers. Sango and Kagome congratulated them with huge smiles and a hug. Kikyo paid for a quick dinner of pizza and fruit drinks for the young ones. It had been a long while since the single mothers had enjoyed themselves this much. 

Awaitenshi and Ajiniki had taken to poking Froggy(Konsuki's toad) and watching as he tried to hop away or as ribbited. They seemed to take great pleasure chasing the poor thing, too. Unill Froggy jumped in Kagome's hair, then the poor woman could barely stand still as Sango picked it out of her hair and gave it back to the childeren.

"I hate toads," Kagome shuddered as Sango laughed. Kagome gave her friend a pointed glare. "Not funny! Sango!" Kikyo started laughing. "Kikyo-chan! Sango-chan!" She whined as the two other women laughed rather jovally untill in quited into giggles. Kagome gave them pointed glares. The childeren, (and Froggy in his bag.) walked up to thier mothers, Awaitenshi opend her mouth to say something when...

Three gunshots were heard. Kagome's eyes widened to the size of dishplates as she put her hands to her ears as to drown out the sound. Kikyo and Sango exchanged glances, they had to get out of there. They knew that Kagome was terrified of the sound of real gunshots ever since the incident seven and six years ago. Kikyo began to lead them when she felt cool steel pressed to her temple right behind her ear.

"Can that be you, Kikyo?" A voice hissed in her ear, Kikyo's blood went cold as she realized who was holding the gun. She turned her head the slightest and hissed as he pressed his lips to her ear. "Kikyo..." Naraku grinned, his black greasy hair pulled up in a ponytail and maroon eyes shining with evil and renewed lust.

"Kisama," Kikyo hissed, her mahogany eyes glaring at the disguisting man in front of her. "Thought you were locked up." She saw Naraku grin, revealing a set of yellow teeth and breath that stunk worse than a several day rotted corpse. Kikyo gagged as she she heard the gasp of her friends, nephew and neice, son, and the triplets as they saw the gun pressed to Kikyo's head. she heard Kagome and Sango's horrified rasps.

"I escaped."

"Naraku, get away from her!" Sango snarled, marching up to Naraku with a glare in her brown eyes. Naraku chuckled, looking over Sango and Kagome with a crucail eye. His eyes lingering on the chest and naval area's. "Pervert!" Sango snapped as the twins and the triplets hid behind Kagome.

"Ahhh, Sango, Kagome...its to my pleasure to see you again!" Naraku grinned, making Kagome and Sang want to retch as he fingered Kikyo's neck softly, making the angry woman under him hiss and struggle. "...where is the Shikon no Tama?" He asked with an evil grin. Kagome was about to answer when Kikyo suddenly stepped on the bastard's foot. "YEOWCH!" He released her and she fell on her knees, got up and scurried over to Kagome and Sango. There were voices and Naraku grabbed at the closest one to him---Tsuyoimaru. Kikyo screamed and the others gasped. Tsuyoimaru was too surprised to do anything.

A figure approached, shrouded in darkness. Silver hair hung down to his knees and red eyes highlighted in the dark, he wore a white and blue shirt and a pair of jeans and was walking rather towards them rather slowly. "Let the child go, Naraku." He hissed. Kagome, and Sango gasped, looking at Kikyo. The woman hid her surprise well and bit her lip.

"Ahhh...this brat is rather...annoying," Naraku grinned slyly at the figure that had stopped a few feet in front of them, still shrouded in darkness. ", that you and your brother and that monk friend of yours find me wherever I go." Naraku's grin faltered as the voice spoke and a smirk appeared on his lips. "Well--"

"Poisen claws!" Tsuyoimaru yelled, Naraku yelped and released the boy. The silver haired half demon lept in the air and landed by the man in the shadows. Knowing Naraku was about to charge him, he shot out the light whip from two fingers and the whip went right through Naraku's abdomen.

"Annoying brat!" Naraku hissed, and before anyone could react, had punched Tsuyoimaru in the face and wrapped an arm around the twerp, and in another second, had the gun back to the half demons head. Hand held to the side so that the poisen couldn't sting him. Naraku studied the boys face and laughed. "Oho! Sesshomaru, this is your son!" The figure in the darkness stiffened.

"Naraku! Let my son go!" Kikyo snarled, clenching her fists as Naraku laughed as Tsuyoimaru continued to struggle. "Dammit, you heard me!" She said, trying not to show her worry. The figure in the darkness stepped into the light as Naraku's smirk grew bigger. Silver hair,a blue cresent moon, magneta stripes on each cheek, gold eyes, open in surprise.

"K...Kikyo?" He gasped, Kikyo looked over at her mate in eqaul surprise, for she hadn't seen him in six years. His eyes narrowed when he heard Naraku's laugh and Tsuyoimaru's yelp and growl. Suddenly he charged Naraku, taking the hanyou by surprise. Naraku let out a squawk of surprise when Sesshomaru's arm curled around the young boy in his grap and rip in to the taiyoukai's chest as he spun around in midair and landed on his feet. Setting his half-demon son down, he glared at Naraku before yelling. "He's over here!"

A second later a half-demon and a monk(guess who) burst into the small area. The hanyou had silver hair and golden eyes and two puppy ears atop his head; he wore a red t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a rather odd necklace around his neck. The monk had blue eyes and black hair with a rattail in the back, and wore a dark purple-blue t-shirt and back jeans.

"Dammit!" Naraku hissed, running to the other side of the small area with Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha on his tail. Suddenly, the spider hanyou turned around and yelled ", this has been a nice expiereince! Meeting that little brat and those claws excluded," he grinned as Inuyasha pulled back his fist. "Sayonora!" A black clod of soot arose and Naraku was gone/

"I can't pick up his scent!" Inuyasha growled, Miroku shook his head as Sesshomaru picked up the ahes and sniffed them, immeadiently dropping them in disguist. "Anything, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru shook his head when he remembered something else.

"Inuyasha, look behind you." He said as he and Miroku turned around. Miroku looked like a fish, Inuyasha was inarticulate. The girls were no better and Kenseiyasha found himself trying not to laugh as that 'Sesshomaru' picked his act up together. "Stop it , you two, you look ridiculous."

"Ka...gome?" Inuyasha croaked.

"Inu...yasha...?" He eyes were hidden by her bangs. And she couldn't believe it, suddenly, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sango felt an evil arau enaminate from thier friend. "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" The rosary activated. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

What a lovely reunion.

* * *

_A/N: Hahahahaha! XD Yay! I'd love to hear what you think!_

_REMEMBER, THIS IS A SEQUEL! MUST READ TEN REASONS TO IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND CERAIN ASPECTS OF THIS!!!_

**_Preview: Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha try to placate the three angry woman and the six childeren just want to know what the hell is going on. Miroku learns of his childeren, Sesshomaru of his child, and Inuyasha and Kenseiyasha have a confrontation._**

_All the names are Japanese, need any translatoins?_

_Inuyasha: Dog demon/ dog forest spirit. (Yasha is the buddist word for Forest Spirit)_


	2. Will You Marry Me?

**A/N: Finally! XD Sorry bout the late update.**

_Me: I'm tired and I'm wet. Not to mentoin cranky-o and hungry! T.T SUPER SIZED MINT MILKSHAKE!!! O.O MIIINE!_

_Kikyo: She's finally lost it._

_Me: Milkshake, milkshake(cuddling milkshake)_

_Disclaimer: Holy shit._

_Kagome: I think she needs some sleep. Stayig up a whole week without a wink a of sleep is not very healthy, right?_

_Inuyasha: i'll get care of that (knocks Me out)_

_Me: Look at all the pretty colors._

_Disclaimer:...she doesn't own, so just read._

_Naruto: Belive it!_

_Inuyasha: HEY! Wrong Manga/Anime, this is MY turf, hyperactive knucklhead ninja of the leaf village!_

_Kagome: He memorized it!!!_

_Naruto: Eh?  
_

* * *

"-SIIIIIIIT!" Kagome finished suddenly, falling to her knees as tears overtook her. Sango and Kikyo quickly deniened thier own emotions in order to comfort thier upset friend as our poor beat-up-by-a-woman hanyou peeled himself out of the dirt as he glared at his friend and his brother(who were unsucessfully trying to hide thier humor) whilst trying to pick the dirt out of his ear.

Tsuyoimaru, Kenseiyasha, Awaitenshi, Konsuki, Ajiniki, and Saiaiko watched the grown-ups in awe(as they were all 4-5 year olds...) as the hanyou's silver hair and dog ears were much similar to Kenseiyasha's and Awaitenshi's. The man that that Naraku had said was Tsuyoimaru's father had assumed a cool facade as the monk chortled away.

The monk, the triplets took notice of, looked alot like Saiaiko and had the violet eyes all three of the siblings did. The monk had unusaully warm eyes as he helped the half-demon from his spot on the ground, the hanyou letting out a loose string of curses the whole time.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome gasped, finally regaining her cool demeanor and glaring at the three men. "...Sesshomaru, Miroku. Where in Kami's name have you been?" Kagome had angry tears in her eyes and Sango decided it was time to intervene.

"That can wait," Taijiya sighed, putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder, the girl flinched, but sighed and accepted the warm gesture. ", come with us, we shall discuss this in a warmer enviroment."

* * *

The six childeren had been put to sleep and the six adults settled down in the living room to talk. As they were at Kikyo's, she had fixed a hot pot of coffee and offered it to the three men, in which two of them had accepted. Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo sat on one of the sofa's while Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru sat directly across from them.

"Where were you? Why'd you leave, six years ago?" Sango began slowly, before Kagome or Kikyo could snap any questions into the silence. "We wish to hear the full story, and thus, after yours, we will fill you in of the past six years and of...Tsuyoimaru, Konsuki, Saiaiko, Awaitenshi, Ajiniki, and Kenseiyasha."

"Its not our faul-" Inuyasha began with a growl, lurching foreward when Sesshomaru held out an arm and knocked him back. Throwing a scortching glare in his onii-san's direction, he wasn't prepared when his nii-san threw an icy glare his way. Speechless, Inuyasha fell back.

"Three days after graduation," the taiyoukai began ", Inuyasha and I planned to tell our Otou-san and Okaa-san of Kagome-san and yourself," Sesshomaru wether or not to add 'meito', but decided not to(meito means mate) ", of our...bonds...and we were surprised to find that dad and Houshi's chichi-ue had signed us up for Boot Camp. We were gone before the hour was late."

"We were sent to the camp, and when we got out, a year later," Sesshomaru continued ", we headed back to Tokyo to look for you three," he cast a fleeting look of longing at his mate, Kikyo, before continuing ", we called your parents, when they said you'd moved to Kyoto. So we went to Kyoto and searched for you for another year and a half. Another six months later, we finally got jobs as the secret service."

"Just last year," the taiyoukai continued on ", Naraku escaped from jail, and since we have a rather known history with Naraku," Sesshomaru paused, letting all the information henceforth sink in. He cleared his throat and continued ", we were set on his case. He evaded us the other six times before now, and just barely evaded us today." Sesshomaru stopped as the two other men remained silent. "Now..." It was wierd not to address her as 'mieto' since his youkai mind knew by right, that the woman before him was his mate. "...your story."

"After you left," Kikyo began slowly, turning away. "Sango soon found she was pregnant, and delivered you, bozou," she sighed, looking at Miroku ", three little angels." Sango snorted and sighed dejectedly when Kikyo continued. "Kagome-san and I found out about our own not long afterwards. Kagome was blessed with twins and I, was graced with young Tsuyoimaru. You met him today," she added to her mate softly", you saved him from Naraku. Thank you." Sesshomaru opened his mouth to talk when Miroku spoke.

"Naraku now knows of the childeren, correct?" He asked with a frown. At Kagomes' nod, Houshi's frown darkened and he sighed ", now that Naraku knows of your locations...and the fact we're parents..." -in Miroku's head it show a mental image of he and Sango doing a tango naked as a victory dance- "...will help his disguisting scheme's all the more."

He stopped, letting the information sink in for a second. There wasn't even a faint whistling sound from the wind outside as the three young mothers fought to breathe as their brains began refunctionate as they realized the horrible truth behind Miroku's words. They had been pulled back into Naraku's web of deciet and that vile hanyou was probably scheming thier demise as they spoke.

"You mean...?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with almost a fearfull expression "Naraku might go after the childeren?" At Inuyasha's nod, Kagome felt lightheaded, and her world went black.

* * *

Naraku was an evil man, and always had been, as he was very proud to admit. His whole life, well, since his brother had murdered himself and only a little later had Naraku lusted after Kikyo, and the very next year almost laid Kagome. It would seem, for a criminal, such as himself, that life would be sweet. And it would've been...

...if it wasn't for Houshi and the InuTasiho brothers.

Those three had always ruined his plans, purpousely or not! They royally pissed him off, not to mentoin that Kagura and Kanna, his own sisters had betrayed him all those years ago! That is what royally sucked! Those dog demons and that troublesome monk friend of thiers! Grrrr, they pissed him off royally!

But, he knew now that those troublesome men were fathers, and that they were wary of his plans. They knew that he'd target the childeren...so what if he was actually targeting one of the parents instead? Heh, he, Naraku, was an expert at deception! They would never guess his master plan!

...he hoped.

* * *

Inuyasha glared at the pair of golden orbs in front of him. They glared right back, unblinkingly. Inuyasha blinked, the eyes blinked; the inu hanyou narrowed his eyes, and the other pair of golden eyes narrowed. Inuyasha heard his mate laugh and ignored it as he focused clearing on the little replica of him; but a full youkai.

Kenseiyasha wasn't budging, he insisted on observing his father throughly and was a little dissapointed. His father was a half-demon? He'd at least expected a full demon father that would explain his full demon blood, but the angered hanyou in front of him had the same scent as he and his sister did. Dammit.

"Haha-ue, are you sure this is my father?" Kenseiyasha asked, looking back at his mother, Kagome giggled and nodded as the youkai that was her son look critical. "I'm a bit dissapointed." He huffed, rolling his eyes and sniffing at the air delicately and pivoting on the ball of his foot and sticking his nose in the air. Inuyasha was sorely tempted to whack that little brat upside the head.

"Well, ya dissapointed, kid?" Inuyasha snarled, flashing his fangs for a second before reaching inside his back pocket and pulling out a wallet. "I ain't in the secret service for nothing, kid." He flipped open his wallet, showing his identity card to his young son. Kenseiyasha's eyes went wide for a half a second, before huffing angirly and snapping back a retort. Inuyasha was stuck with a son just. like. him. in. every. frickken. way.

"Okay, stop it you two," Kagome laughed as Inuyasha almost leapt at his sons throat. (Ahhh, his son is an antagonizer...the joy) Kenseiyasha and Inuyasha paused mid sentence, and with the same expressions, looked at her with mouths agape. Sighing, Kagome walked over to them and forced them apart. 'Great,' she thought angirly ', my son thinks his father is an idoit!'

* * *

Kagome walked over to her mate, she knew they had to settle thier past, here and now. They'd been apart for six years, and during that time, there hadn't been a second when she didn't think of her mate. She'd loved him in High School, hell, she'd bore him two strong, healthy pups. A full demon son and a human daughter. His yin and yang.

She didn't know if he still possessed the same feelings he did for her all those years ago. How he used to love her and care for her. Did he still love her? Or did he just care for her as a friendas of now? Or did he use her, six years ago when she gave herself to him? Did he..hate her? Doubts clouded her mind like a thick haze, with her inside, trying to find a way out. Swallowing, she approached the old love of her life...and her current love.

"Inuyasha?" She asked slowly, the hanyou had his back to her, but grunted in recognition. Kagome sat next to him, and after studying his face for a moment before she too, gazed at the moon. Keeping her voice perfectly even, Kagome began to speak about the past. 'Heh. Here we are, on my balconey, chattering about the past. Okay, Kagome, you can do it!' "Inuyasha...do you...still love me?"

Inuyasha had the most adorable and clueless face in the world. Kagome, not hearing an answer, assumed the worst and stood up quietly, and turned to walk away. When she felt Inuyasha's large hand enclose over her small one, she let out a gasp of surprise as Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace. "Kagome..." He began "...I love you as much as I did the day I claimed you!" He sucked in a breath, let go of her, and got down on one knee. "I know its a bit soon since I haven't seen you in six years...but I've been wanting to ask you this for that long..." He held out a little black box. "...Kagome, when Naraku is dead or in jail again...will you marry m-"

He didn't get to finish his proposal before his-wife-to-be smothered him.

* * *

Miroku sighed as he earned another slap. Just because he'd been gone for six years doesn't mean his habits had changed any. He and Sango were in her house, and with the triplets there; a grope and slap exchange. "Dear Sango," Miroku said with a hentai grin [Take three guesses what the next question is gonna be -.-U pyuu and takig her hands in his ", will you kindly consider bearing me another round of childeren?"

"So thats where we get it from!" Saiaiko grinned suddenly, pointing at Miroku as Sango was enveloved in a rather red-looking aura that was all flamy and hot. He and Konsuki exchanged a high five as Ajiniki looked at them with disguist evident in her features.

"MIR-O-KU." Sango growled, Miroku whimpered and backed away as the girl dragged out the Legendary Hirai-Kotsu, remembering the last tie he'd seen it, he gave another hentai grin. "Hirai-Kotsu!" He barely dodged it as it came soaring towards him and yelped when he began running with his girl hot on his tail.

"Mommy's gone evil." Konsuki whimpered.

* * *

He was alive. There was light and sound and an angel sitting right next to him with a heavenly pink aura surrounding her. Miroku gave a toothy grin and the angel---no, Sango, glared down at him and Miroku felt reality sink in. He was lying on the floor with an unheathly bruise forming on his cheek with an evil red aura surrounding Sango. Hehehe, he was so dead.

"Uh...Sango!" He begged pathetically (easy to imagine, eh?) as she raied her hand like an axe, preparing to end his consuis with a single stroke. He began automatically begging for his life and chucked when he remembered the last time he'd done such. It was right after graduation, they were still at the party and he'd just groped her in front of everyone.

But that was then and this was now. He had to find a new way to save his skin, but Sango looked intent on getting care of him here and now! He was scared to death right about now and almost knew that he was doomed to die by Sango's hand! He was going to die, concentrate, Miroku! "Uhh...Sango, will you marry me?!"

* * *

He watched his son, observing how the boy carried himself. Sesshomaru knew he'd have to talk with the boys mother tonight, but right now he just wanted to observe his son. Tsuyoimaru carried himself proud, and that alone amused Sesshomaru, the upstart thought he was big news, did he? The half-demon child looked a lot like his father, but had only one stripe on each cheek the color of his fathers cresent moon. And the cresent moon was the color of the stripes on his fathers cheeks. A handsome child, Sesshomaru thought smugly.

Tsuyoimaru didn't even seem to notice his father, and kept to his buisness, for a five year old, the child was intelligent. He also looked nothing more than a full demon. With a hint of pride, Sesshomaru realized his that his son also seemed to have a different aura too, another power.Hmph. He'd check that out later.

Unbeknowst to him, his mate had approached from behind him and was watching the scene with amusement. Her mate had a queer way of showing concern for his family and son. He seemed to be almost uncertain of himself, Kikyo smiled that same tired smile she'd faked the past six years and walked up to her musing mate.

"Go talk to him." She said quietly, she didn't see him get up, but one second he was right in front of her and the next he was behind her, breathing down her neck. Kikyo shivered as she remebered the last time they'd been in this position, struggling to smother her arousal, she turned back to Sesshomaru with a small smile. "Are you nervous."

"Feh." Sesshomaru snorted, looking at his mate and almsot letting his arousal overwhelm his senses and had to clench his fists in order to keep himself from taking her now and here. She didn't look a day older than twenty and she was all his. They still had thier bond as they had had for the past six years. He turned away and marched over to his son, a smiling Kikyo watching him.

* * *

He had surprised her. Kikyo hadn't been expecting him to come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, Kikyo hadn't struggled at all, and they stood there for an enternity. His warm breath sneaking down her spine and ensnaring her thoughts into a one track mind. She felt herself throbbing, and in the corner of her eye watched as a wicked smirk form under her koishi's glowing gold eyes.

"Kikyo." He asked, his tingling breath teasing her ear as he began to speak. "Are your wishes what they were six years ago?" Such a simple question. His always were, blunt and to the point. Those that knew him, and that didn't, sometimes considered it crude and curt. But that is how he was, to the point.

"Yes, they remain the same," She purred queitly, enjoying his embrace and rendering herself able to answer his curt questions.

"Will you remain?" He asked, breathing into her ear, Kikyo shuddered like a leaf in the wind. He'd always had that effect on her, always. She remembered back at school when all he had to do was breathe so softly into her ear and she'd collaspe. That always made him so smug.

"Hai(yes)." She answered, but added with a smirk ", only if we hold a human marrige ceremony." That look ofconfusion on her mates face was worth a million yen. He was so priceless, and so valuable. Heh, and his son was just like him, unexpecting and loveable...in thier own twisted way.

"You humans are so wierd." He hissed lightly into ear before nipping playfully at it. "You have such shortlives, yet you take your time in developing relationships and take long marriges. While we youkai have longer lives, and we're pretty quick in all of this." He nipped at her ear again. "I'm willing to wait, but we're going to complete the mating ritiaul tonight."

* * *

Miroku had left his wife-to-be, claiming to need a walk to clear his thoughts. He passed Kikyo's house, and with a hentai grin, decided to 'check up' on his friend. Climbing the tree, he leveled with Kikyo's bedroom window and his eyes widened considerably. Sesshomaru, that lucky dog! Allready!

Studying them carefully, he tried to remember the analysises that he'd memorized six years ago when he'd first watched them get this inamite. His eyebrow quirking up, he decided to take a peek at Kikyo's chest, which at the minute was arched up in the moonlight for him to see as Sesshomaru licked at her womanhood. Another hentai grin found its way onto his face.

He heard Sesshomaru ferally growl, and decidin to abandon his post, the monk jumped off the tree in order to hear a long, low moan emmit from Kikyo. Hentai thoughts in mind, the pervert headed back to Sango, after picking up a huge bottle of tequila and another hentai grin. He had big plans for tonight, beleive it.

* * *

Inuyasha was beyond enraged, he'd woken up that morning to an empty house and had raced over to Sesshomaru and Miroku; all three meeting somewhere in the middle as rage seeped from them all. Inuyasha was able to tell Miroku had sucsessfully seduced Sango and Sesshomaru had been busy with Kikyo, but he didn't care.

They had tracked thier scents untill they came to rundown shack. Naraku hadn't had a chance as Miroku rammed into his stomach, Inuyasha deliver a punch that sent him flying to the nearest wall and Sesshomaru put him a chokehold that almost garunteed death. "Were. Are. They?" He hissed.

"Hehe." Naraku choked. "They'll be dead before you get to them." He smirked as blood came to his mouth. "Them and the brats are at each of the elements. Fire, that girls temper and it fit, those twins...ahh, too bad I wont see it." He made an insane grin as Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. "Ice...ahh, those three brats should have fun screaming as their lungs freeze." Naraku choked as Miroku's fists turned white. "...and water. Too bad I won't be able to hear that little brat of yours scream for you," Naraku grinnedat Sesshomaru ", just because his biggest idol failed him. West, north, and south..." Naraku choked before anopther insane, twisted smile filtered to his crazed features. "...heh, don't you get it, you three? You failed your childern, how pathetic-"

Sesshomaru's eyes had long gone red and his nails were glowing green. The smell of burning flesh and aganizing screams assulted Inuyasha and Miroku's senses as Sesshomaru slowly melted thier worst enemy into a pile of ashes. Inuyasha kicked the ashes and snarled a curse under his breath as Miroku calmed himself down and looked at the situation.

"Kikyo-west. Sango-north, and Kagome-south." He told the other two, and in flash, they'd taken off. Yes, it had been a crushing blow, to find his girl and childeren after six years, just to wake up the next morning to find that they'd been kidnapped.

* * *

**A/N: Naraku's finally dead. Hehehehehe. And the girls and kids are kidnapped! Fire, ice, and water! How in seven hells are Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to save them? Next update should be in a week. XD I own the 2nd Naruto season--lalalala**!

**_Preview: As Inuyasha searches for Kagome, Miroku and Sesshomaru find thier girls; in impossible situations. How will they save them?_**


	3. I'm Coming For You!

_A/N: Hiya! Sorry if the update's a little late! X3 I love you, my reviewers!!! X3_

Me: -still knocked out-

Kikyo: I think you hit her too hard, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I did no such thing.

Sesshomaru: Yea right!

Miroku: Can't miss the oppurtunity(goes up and gropes Peridot)

Sango: AHEM!!! (has flames circling around her)

Miroku:-eeps and runs away with Sango chasing him-

Disclaimer: Ooookay.

Kagome:O.o They're acting very oddly.

Sesshomaru: Lets go, shall we?

Kikyo: My pleasure.

-Sesshomaru and Kikyo leave-

Me: BELIEVE IT! -is dressed like Naruto, don't ask questions,-

Inuyasha: I TOLD YOU!!! THIS IS MY SERIES!! GO AWAY!!! -chases Peridot/Naruto-

Disclaimer: -throws handss up in the air- I give up! I need asprin!

Kagome: Asprin? You can't have one, you're a disclaimer, word on paper!

Disclaimer: Its a figure of speech, stopping rubbin it in!

Kagome: But--Kagome and disclaimer fight as Sango chases Miroku and Inuasha fights Naruto/Peridot-

-Kikyo and Sesshomaru reenter-

Kikyo: Idoits.

Sesshomaru: -sighs- Peridot doesn't own us:: so she's going to let you read the damn story allready!

* * *

He couldn't beleive it. In all of his luck, how in seven hells would he have guessed that he'd be running west? He knew that Kikyo had been taken west, but where? Tsuyoimaru must be with her. The daiyoukai took a delicate sniff of the air, sighed, and took off again. Towards the smell of salt water, the taiyoukai groaned, he hated salt water.

He was at a peir, odd. But Kikyo and Tsuyoimaru's scents were getting stronger every second! His anxiety increasing every second that, he for one, did not like water at all. He'd never been one on one with the god-forsaken-element. It had nearly claimed him twenty years before and it was eating away at him now.

Sighing sadly, Sessjomaru marched over to the peir and felt sick as that horrid salt smell assulted his nostrils. Gods he hated the ocean, no matter uts beauty. He liked freshwater so much better; only then did he realize how much of an idoit he was. He had his son and mate kidnapped, maybe dead, and here he was lala-ing on the past.

What. An. Idoit.

Hitting himself on the head mentally, Sesshomaru straightened and ran across the bridge, seemingly forgetting it was even there as a woman' scream echoed across the bridge. Kikyo! Tsuyoimaru! The daiyoukai hoped he would reach them in time to keep who ever it was holding his mate and son captive from killing them.

* * *

Tsuyoimaru dodged the creepy green dudes attack as his mother held her own agaisnt some withered witch that called herself Tsubaki. The thing he was fighting called itself Jaken and it was UGLY! Using his poisen claws, he managed to injre the toad youkai slightly and grin, flashing a fang.

His mother cried out and the half-demon child turned around to see his mother barely evade a fatal kunai knife attack. The young half-demon turned back around and ducked as Jaken flung a kunai knife at him. The small knife was perculairly shaped and the young hanyou had no idea why that creepy Naraku guy had kidnapped he and his mother, but he knew it was to spite father.

Tsuyoimaru elbow the toad in the face, prepared the light whip and sliced the air inches from Jakens face. The toad squaked and lifted a kunai, Tsuyoimaru, smirking, prepared to deflect it. Something odd was happning...his iris of his eyes had one red and twisted into a smaller form. But he was able to see, and memerize Jaken's movements!

The toad had thrown it at his mother! But Tsuyoimaru moved so quickly, that he was able to catch the kunai in midair! Between his fingers(he's definitly his fathers son!). Jaken gwaked and glared at him, but Tsubaki and Kikyo were a bit more involved in thier battle.

Jaken threw six kunai at once, hoping to distract the half demon as he moved to attack the elder. Orginally, the plan had been different, just to hold them prisoner, but the half-demon had not been willing to be held prisoner like a dog. Since he'dnot been willing to be used to lure his father there, they'd resorted to fighting. Tsuyoimaru realized Jakens plan, but had no way of stopping it...unless...

SLPT! SKLSH!

* * *

Sesshomaru smelled blood.

He'd been wandering around the ship trying to track Kikyo and Tsuyoimaru's scents, but to no avail. It seemed that the enemy had drenched the place in his sons and mates scents, to merely throw him off track. And for the last half hour he'd been hopelessly wandering around untill he heard a scream, and the smell of blood. Not Kikyo's...but it was the scent og his and her blood mixed...Tsuyoimaru!

Red seeped into his vision, fangs ellongnated and he felt unknowable anger seep into his veins. No one harmed one of his bloodline or clan and got away with it! He sniffed out the scent of the blood and followed it. A short time later, he noticed that water had appeared was halfway to his knees.

A youkai imp and a human witch ran towards him, Sesshomaru grinned evilly and held out his claws and they glowed green. With a grunt he'd put that very same hand to the floor, and smashed down on it with his other fist. Creating a ripple on the floor and several cracks. The human and youkai (Tsubaki and Jaken) looked up in time to be greeted by the same horrible eyes that the young half-demon had and the same acid that would melt thier life away.

The taiyoukai realized just then that the water was up to his waist! Only then did he realize the reason of Naraku chosing this exact place to stick Kikyo. Naraku was testing them, he knew how Sesshomaru resented salt water, so he was testing thier love and Sesshomaru's courage all along. But the scaggerler was dead, finally.

Now it reached his shoulders, the water was freezing. Was he sure that Tsuyoimaru and Kikyo were beyond that door? What if they were beyond a different door? What if t was another illiuson? What if it wasn't? Suddenly he realized that his pure-white shirt was going red...the water was red...blood! Tsuyoimaru! Sesshomaru busted down the door before you could say yes.

Kikyo was lying near the outter edge, where the water was onlu up to Sesshomaru's ankles, she seemed to be unconsuis...but Tsuyoimaru... the young boy had a kunai right in his heart. Blood seeped from it and his iris was minimized into a red eye. Bloodshot eye. He'd died protecting his mother.

Sesshomaru felt his heart being ripped to pieces as he began to tremble as the sitiuation settled. His son was dead. He, Sesshomaru, had failed to protect his son. If he'd only been there sooner...or if he'd been there to take his place. Sesshomaru blinked, there was a hot, prickling sensation behind his eyes and moist trail down his cheek. He wiped it away with his hand and looked at it...he...was...crying.

Reaching inside his jacket, Sesshomaru reached for the hidden sword that was kept with him at all times. The Tenseiga. Father one said that it had the power to bring the dead back, of course Sesshomaru hadn't believed it at all...but now he was hoping, that by some wild chance, that it would work.

He held the katana out, and suddenly, the sword had pulsed in his grasp. Frowning, Sesshomaru concentrated back on his sons body and was surprised to find it surrounded by imps. "Those must be," he whispered to himself ", the carriers to the other world?" His assumption was proved correct when the imps tried to chain up the young half-demon. Anger consumed the taiyoukai, no one was taking his son anywhere! He sliced through the imps, and sheathed the Tenseiga and returned it to its hidden place.

He held Tsuyoimaru close to his chest and smiled when the boys wound covered itself up and replenished its strength. The kunai fell to the floor, forgotten. Sesshomaru knew he was in a bad situation. He was trapped in a sinking ship with an unconsuis woman and boy and he, himself. Not good.

Wrapping an arm around his mate and first born son, the taiyoukai began focusing his youki(demonic power) as the water level steadily increased...air began to circulate...the water was up to his knees as the circulating air took on pinkish hue. The water was now up to his waist as Sesshomaru's markings began to elongnate. The water hat reached his lower chest as the taiyoukai's fangs developed. Finally, the water reached the upper part of Sesshomaru's chest.

Nothing.

Red iris's in the eyes snapped open as the taiyoukai kicked off the ground and his free fist, shrouded in his poisen, went flying into the roof of the room and he broke through the whole ship. Right after he went flying into the air as the ship collasped behind him into a jumbled mess.

In mid-flight, Kikyo and Tsuyoimaru's eyes opened. Tsuyoimaru looked around, confused, before looking back up at his father as the alongnated stripes began to fade and the pink aura dissapeared. Kikyo and Tsuyoimaru looked as the taiyoukai began to breathe in rasps as they descened to the ground.

Sesshomaru landed on his feet, and almost instantly set his mate and son down. They looked at the rasping demon as hiseyes returned to thier golden hue. He surveyed them quickly, a small smile gracing his lips that made Kikyo worried and Tsuyoimaru all the more adorable.

"You're okay?" Sesshomaru grunted, eyes half closed and seeming to be in extreme pain. Kikyo gasped, figuring it out. Sesshomaru had used up his energy in summoning up strength he didn't have; and by doing that, he'd probably sacrificed his life. Kikyo and Tsuyoimaru nodded mutely, Sesshomaru smiled weakly. Getting up, offered his hand for the both of them. Kikyo couldn't figure it out, surely, if he'd preformed that kind of spell, he'd collaspe.

No sooner than he'd walked three yards, Sesshomaru's eyes shot open in pain as he stopped abruptly, panting heavily as he fell to his knees, eyes wide open, alert. He slightly calmed when he saw Kikyo and Tsuyoimaru and smiled sadly. "I love you." He breathed, before meeting darkness head-on.

* * *

Miroku never before had been this desperate, looking blindly for his girl and childeren. Three, his Sango had had triplets. It had been a huge surprise to the monk when he gained knowledge of such. He hadn't expected Sango to get pregnant in the first place! Not to mention his friends were fathers too.

It had been bad enough when they had found out that Naraku knew that they were parents, and the bastard had only made it worsen by kidnapping the three women and six childeren! That had pissed the monk off beyond beleif; after all, he, Miroku(Great, now he sounded like Naraku!), was not one to be tested!

The monk observed his surroundings, they had told him that Sango would be north, but unlike the two demon friends he possesed, he couldn't track scents. He was a monk, not a demon. Turning, the black-haired male tried to key into Sango's aura, but to no avail. Passing an ice cream shop, he remembered what Naraku had said about ice and his family; sighing, the monk frowned as an univiting thought clouded his mind; what if he was too late?

Anger flashed through his indigo eyes briefly as all the doubts he'd been holding onto broke loose and assulted his mind; what if he was too late? What if he got there and couldn't save them? What if he got there and they were being killed before his very eyes? What if-?

"STOP." Miroku snarled quietly to hiself, a hiss that vanished into the wind as he tried to be optomistic. He would not be too late, he would be able to save them, he wouldn't let them be killed before his very eyes. He just wouldn't let that happen, he knew that much. He would die for Sango, Ajiniki, Saiaiko, and Konsuki if he had too!

He would not allow himself to doubt, for doubt let to misdesicion, and something like that usaully could mean death or serious loss of some sort. Come on, he was of the specail service, or secret service as some might put it. He wasn't gonna let himself back down due to a few measly doubts! Humph! He'd fought doubts since the age of 15 and there was no way the twenty four year old was going to let it rule his decisoins now!

Trying to think as of where Naraku would hide his girl and childeren, Miroku bit his lip in a frown when a kind older lady, about forty or fifthy, came by in an ice cream truck. She was handing out ice creams to eager childeren when Miroku noticed something odd. Even though it was an ice cream truck, it lacked a company name. Or a name of a company that supported it.

Queer.

The young man frowned as a new thought took him off guard. There was also way too many people handing out ice cream, and last he checked, the ice cream people didn't wear all black with sunglasses on such a dreary day such as this one. They were only too conspicuios; he watched with a frown as a man(about thirty) force a smile and hand a little girl a popcicle. The man turned to the woman and the other conterparts. One of them started to look towards Miroku, so the young man quickly closed his eyes, as to sleep. Opening his eyes a crack, the young monk observed on how the four men exchanged glances and moved towards the front of the ice cream truck.

Miroku got up and creeped towards the back of the said vehicle, his hands silently opening the back up. Ice cream objects piled on top of each other in endless stacks, Miroku sighed in dissapointment when he heard a muffled cry. Frowning, the young man ventured into the back of the truck ever so silently, hoping as not to disturb the drivers. He gasped.

Right there, among the ice creams and popcilcles, lay his girl and childeren. Sango's chestnut brown hair was in a messy array of a lopsided ponytail the kidnappers had obviously placed in order to move all of her hair out of the way as they had tied her hands together. Saiaiko and Konsuki had thier hands tied together and Ajiniki was unconsuis on the floor, her hands tied together, and a huge bump on her head. Miroku felt rage rise up in his gut as he started towards them; why was Naraku and his merry gang of miscreets so obsessed about making life hell?

Of course, being as lost in his thoughts as he was, he didn't notice one of the kidnappers on his tail untill a second later when he felt warm blood coming from his shoulders as he was brutally tossed to the ground beside his girl and childeren. Letting out a grunt of surprise, the young monk quickly snapped back up; only to be met by a facail punch that sent him flying into the side of the truck. Letting out another grunt, Miroku ducked the mans next attack and recognized him.

It was the dude that was forciable about everything! He looked alot like Naraku and was grinning like an idoit. Miroku braced himself as the man charged him, the young monk threw caution in the wind as he foolishly reached out to grab the mans ankle. Missing and instead grabbing the other leg by the knee, Miroku put his wieght on that single hand threw himself over the man and landed on his feet by Sango.

Keeping an eye on the man, he untied Sango's bonds as the woman looked at him in shocked silence. So she thought he wouldn't come, did she? If his reckless acts right now ddn't prove to her he loved her, he wouldn't know what would! After all, she was his wife to be. He wasn't about to let some stuck-up jackass take her away from him!

After untieing Sango, he left her to free the childeren as he turned back to the kidnapper before realizing that the truck was moving! He too, was being kidnapped! Well, not if he could help it! This monk wasn't going down without a fight! Great, now he sounded like an idiot! Sighing, Miroku tried to intercept his opponets next move.

Whatever he thought the man might do wasn't what the man did, the fool tried to charge him head on but, knowing the basic block for that, Miroku easily intercepted the attack and flew back the other man into a stack of boxes. Smirking, Miroku prepared to jump his oppenet but was thrown back by a round house kick and landed in a pile of boxes.

Pulling himself back out of the stale, musty boxes when he noticed something odd. That man who was ataacking him, yes, even though he looked alot like Naraku, he lacked the reddish gleam in his eyes. Thats when Miroku remembered him, he'd been Elizibeth DeSmet's step-father! Letting out a gasp at the realization, Miroku didn't see the punch coming untill it hit him.

Flying to the wall, he ducked Mosou's next two attacks and delivered a roundhouse kick right in Mosou's gut and chest.Growling low in anger, Miroku threw back his fist and punched the other man right in the nose as Mosou tried to reach for a pistol laying on the ground. Mosou should've been unconsuis, but the bastard was adamant. Grunting in anger, Miroku punched Mosou in the gut and the man hit the floor of the back of the truckbed rather harshly. Mosou got right back up and was met by a simple hand chop that knocked him in the noggin; thus renering him unconsuis and leaving the man on the floor, Miroku turned to his fiance and his childeren.

"You allright?" He asked as Sango nodded, mute. The triplets were looking up at him in awe as he bent down to help Sango and themselves to thier feet. But unbeknownst to Miroku, another kidnapper had snuck up from behind him and was prepared to end the young monks life when young Ajiniki jumped up and karate kicked the man right in the face. Everyone in the the vicinity could only stare.

Ajiniki shrugged, for a five-year-old, she sure could pack a punch. Miroku was proud of his angel(coughcough), he never knew she could do karate...well, sorta. The young girl looked up at him, eyes wide and such an adorable facail expression. Konsuki and Saiako had wrapped thier arms around thier mother as thier father bent down and scooped Ajiniki into his arms.

"You guys all right?" Miroku asked, the kids nodded and Sango smiled. The young monk leant down as to help her up; when the truck gave a sickening lurch as the remaining kidnappers(the ones who were driving) leapt out of the vehicle and landed in a heap on the ground. Konsuki, curious as he was, crawled to the front of the truck and yelled back: "There's no one driving, the steering wheel is broken and we're heading towards a cliff!"

Miroku's jaw clenched when he realized the predicament. Telling Sango to snatch and hold on tight to Konsuki and Saiaiko, he made his way to trhe back of the ice cream truck and kicked open the doors. The ground was flying beneath the said vehicle as it speeded towards the cliff, and certain doom. Miroku looked at Sango and she nodded, her way as saying she trusted him; biting his lip, Miroku wrapped his arm around his fiance and jumped.

With the air whizzing in thier ears as they were hurtled towards the ground, Miroku was certain to spin around, thus with his back to the ground, his family clutched tight to him. He was so happy that he joined the secret service, if he made it out of this, he would quit the service and spend the rest of his life with his family. He wouldn't let anything tear them apart; for it took him six years to find them, he wasn't going to lose them anytime soon.

He landed roughly on the ground, grunting as he skidded agaisnt the dusty ground with three kids and a full-grown young woman on top of him. Coming to a halt agaisnt an old oak tree, he opened his eyes in time to see Konsuki and Saiako be pulled agaisnt the remaining two kidnappers; which of both had grosteque grins on thier faces. Sango leapt up, followed by Miroku, Ajiniki hid behind them. The man beckond Sango, she stepped foreward and...

WHAM! She had elbowed both of the men in thier guts, causing them to drop the two boys as Miroku scramled to help her. Sango punched on of the men in the face, and kicked back, getting the other in the chest. The other kidnapper prepared to backhand her, but she caught his hand and flipped him over. She turned and braced herself for a stomach kick; when Miroku caught the mand kick and flipped him over. Smiling slightly, the pair finished off the two men.

The childeren could only stare.

* * *

Inuyasha's sides where starting to ache, he'd been running for the past three hours southward, trying to stay on Kagome's scent, mingled with another two people. A male and a female. 'Dammit! Kagome and the brats better be okay!' Inuyasha thought as he continued to run. 'Ya better not give up on me!' His jaw clenched. 'I'm coming for you!'

* * *

_A/N: Ohhhhh! Suspense! X3 I'd better explain what Sesshomaru did; you see, the smell of salt water weakens him, druggs him, if you will, and drains his energy. Therefore, he had to summon up all of his demonic power just to get them out of there, and in his weakened state, his body almost couldn't take it, and thus began to transform; which, yes, would have not only destroyed the ship but kill his mate and child. But he was fighting the transformation, thus weakening him more and exhausting his body untill he couldn't take it, and released his power, thus pratically shocking the body like a lightening bolt which might kill him in his very much weakened state._

_Please review, I'm very desperate for feedback here!_

**Preview: Inuyasha goes after Kagome, will she and the twins be allright? Inuyasha finds Sango and Miroku and go looking for his brothr to be shocked by a nasty surprise. And what kind of power does Tsuyoimaru hold? Next time, Finishing Blow, seeya soon!**


	4. The Bad News

A/N: DON'T KILL ME! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!!

--

InuYasha rushed to past the dark alley way, the smells of oil, decay and wood reaching his nostrils. He knew that Kagome and the children were in the old warehouse on the corner of the town square, because he knew that smell that was mingled with their scents, and with a burst of airdriline, he'd propelled himself out of the alley and into the road. Another two, dreadingly long blocks and he would be at said town square, but until then he had to keep running. He was surprised when he passed Ayame and Rin, sitting on the front porch of Ayame's house, sitting and drinking green tea and catching up the day's events.

One block to go, and he thought he spied what seemed to be Hojo with a curly brown haired girl he thought to be Ayumi and two small children. He nearly there, out of this dank alley, and right across the road was the warehouse he'd been searching for all this time. He felt his excitement awake, he was almost there! Kagome, Awaitenshi and that little brat Kenseiyasha, InuYasha would rescue them all shortly. And with a surprising blast of airdriline, he flew out of the alley and into the path of an oncoming car, going eighty or ninety miles an hour. InuYasha turned his head in surprise, the car's bright lights momentarily blinding him; he heard a honk and the screeching of tires, and knew no more.

"Are you all right!?"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Is he really alive?"

"There's no way!"

"He's opening his eyes!"

What had just happened? The last thing InuYasha had known was the car flying down the street at him, going close to eighty or ninety miles an hour. The hanyou groaned slightly and quietly as he tested his joints, jerking them slightly; when nothing appeared to be broken, InuYasha looked up groggily into a pair of emerald green eyes and the mop of bright orange hair. Shippo? The kitsune had changed in the past six years, he'd grown taller, broader shoulders had developed and of course, Shippo had obviously lost the schoolboy look that he'd had when they were back in high school.

"InuYasha?" Shippo asked, his eyes wide and unbelieving "Is that really you?"

"Of course it▓s me, who else would it be?" InuYasha snapped as he leapt to his feet, no time to waste, Naraku's henchmen could be plotting to burn down that warehouse as he wasted time here, chatting with Shippo and catching up on time... but he didn't have any time, at any moment, Naraku's lackeys could be doing what Naraku himself had been threatening to do since high school and part InuYasha and Kagome; forever... Suddenly he was flying again and he briefly wondered whether another car had hit him, but as he crashed against the dairy pallor▓s wall he realized that the pain's epicenter was at his right cheek. He felt someone grab the front of his t-shirt and slam him ever harder against said wall.

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU GONE TO SEE KAGOME YET!" A blue eyed stranger yelled at him, furious at InuYasha's seemly lack of brains. "SHE'S THE ONE WHO MISSED YOU MOST AND YOU'RE GOING AROUND GETTING YOURSELF HIT BY CARS! WHERE IN THE HELL IS YOUR SENSE, INUYASHA!"

"WELL, FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I HAVE GONE TO SEE KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled right back. "AND I KNOW SHE MISSED ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET HIT BY THE DAMN CAR! I STILL HAVE MY SENSE, KOUGA!"

People in the crowd were muttering, that man had just been hit by a car and then another man had attacked him, shouldn't they do something? Oh course not, it wasn't of their concern.

"You mean what little sense you graduated with," Kouga snarled, letting InuYasha down only slightly. "Where in the hell have you been for the past six years and why in the hell haven't you came back sooner!? Where are Sesshomaru and Miroku, I want to pound some sense into them too..." Kouga cracked his knuckles threateningly. He too, had changed in the period of six years, like Shippo he had lost the school boy look and Kouga seemed to have mellowed. In high school, if InuYasha had pulled that kind of stunt he'd still be pounding the shit out of him and that punch, however hard it might've been, was nothing compared to what Kouga could've done.

Then InuYasha's eyes saw the old ware house, that place was full of old cloth and textiles, the wood had dried so it would easily succumb to flames... the place was a giant cinder box, with Kagome inside. He didn't have time to be talking with Kouga and Shippo, he had to save Kagome and the children first.

"Look, Kouga, Shippo, I'd love to catch up, but," He said as he took off, towards the other side of the square. "But there's something I must do!" The words had barely left his mouth when Kouga and Shippo had caught up to him, and of course began to question him of said subject; until finally InuYasha found shelter in the so called cinder box warehouse. Kouga and Shippo didn't mean any harm, but Kagome and the twins were in danger and InuYasha didn't have anytime to elaborate. Glancing at his surroundings, InuYasha realized where he stood must've been an office, seeing as to get in, he'd crashed through a front window. "KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

He'd definitely heard that, Kagome was alive and in here...somewhere.

"KAGOME, CAN YOU HEAR ME, I'M GOING TO COME AND GET YOU!" InuYasha yelled in relief. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm on the fourth floor, in the fifth room, Awaitenshi and Kenseiyasha are with me." Kagome's voice sounded desperate. "Please, InuYasha, be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll have you out of here in no time." The hanyou said as he began to climb the rickety stairs. "Just keep talking so I can locate you."

"Okay." Kagome replied. "Uhm...Remember when we first met, you were driving the car and Sesshomaru was insulting you? Its funny how long ago, yet not that long ago, it was... you two looked like arrogant arse's even though you drove me to school..." Kagome's voice echoed around him, wrapping him up in a warm feeling. "Remember when we went to that beach party and acted like a couple of fools? You being an idoit with the guys and me an the girls chatting... that seemed like the only thing that mattered during high school..." she broke off with a sigh. He remembered all right, he remembered all of that and more.

Turn left at the top of the stairs of the second floor...go up the stairs again...

" How about Mayu, that little ghost, she gave me the Shikon no Tama and I got to see dad and Youkaino again... Naraku was a bloody coward, screaming for help as Mayu threw tables, chairs, stands, and piano at us...I was so scared, but you came through for me.." Kagome sighed. "It was about then when I realized how pointless our battles were...You know, Sesshomaru getting himself injured...now that I think of it, that happened an alful lot..."

Door number one... door number two...

."Remember the Truth or Dare episode?" Kagome laughed, her angelic chuckles vibrating in each fuzzy ear "How we teased Sesshomaru about revealing his feelings to Kinky and Sago having to make out with Miroku, then," Kagome was having a serious breathing problem because of her laughter ", how Kouga did the Bonanza Belly Dancer? Then, how you dared Kikyo to French kiss your brother!" Kagome was howling with laughter and InuYasha knew he must be getting close to where she was hidden. "And then we had seven minutes of heaven because of Rin..."

Third floor, stairs at the end of the hall... he was almost there...

"Remember our first kiss? How embarrassed you were?" Kagome laughed and InuYasha felt like smiling as he claimed the never ending stairs. "Then when Yetsu Kankuta kidnapped me, thinking I was Kikyo-chan? Then how he kidnapped Souta and it nearly killed Sesshomaru to get him back? Then," her voice trembled slightly ", when you left for a while and took the blasted Shikon no Tama with you? I thought you had left forever until you stopped Naraku dead in his tracks? And...got yourself hurt? I was so worried and you were being an arrogant arse at the time..."

The smell of smoke wafted past InuYasha's nose and the hanyou froze before glancing behind him. Fire, it seems like one of Naraku's lackeys had set fire to the place. InuYasha's head began to spin, but he slapped himself and took off again, scolding himself. "Kagome is in even greater danger than before and here I am freaking out over a little bit of fire... it▓s like a spark in a haystack." For some reason, that did not cheer him up, on the contrary, it worried him even more.

"And then how we beat Naraku? And... hey, InuYasha, why do you still have the necklace on, I thought I took it off you?"

"Well," InuYasha said, opening up the fifth door on the fourth floor. "It was in my bag when I got to boot camp, so, as a memento of you, I slipped it back on."

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed, leaping at him and wrapping her arms around his middle, nuzzling her face into his chest. "You came, I knew you'd come for me!" InuYasha held her close, before looking at Awaitenshi and Kenseiyasha, who both were chained to a metal desk that was imprinted into the floor. Kagome's leg was chained to it as well and InuYasha, smelling the smoke, knew that he'd reluctantly have to cut the reunion short. But how would he do that? Kagome and the twins were chained to a desk that was attached to the floor and he didn't have a key.

Until a snide voice in his head, that sounded like Sesshomaru, told him to just rip the desk out of the floor. Doing that as easily as the thought had entered his head, InuYasha ripped the desk out of the floor, broke the chains and grabbed the children, nodded for Kagome to hold onto his back, before turning to face the window when suddenly a flaming rafter landed right in front of them, cutting off their only escape way. InuYasha swore quite fluently and violently, causing Kagome to hit him firmly on the back of his head, reprimanding him. He gave her a pathetic look that was a cross between 'we're in a life and death situation/why did you do that'?

She gave him a look that said 'no swearing in front of the children'.

InuYasha held his breath, then rocking on the back of his heels, took off before leaping over the flaming rafter and out the window, clutching a screaming Kagome, Kenseiyasha, and Awaitenshi to him as he fell/flew forty feet to the ground, the air whooshing past him, giving him a gentle breeze. He heard Awaitenshi and Kenseiyasha start laughing, yelling "wheeee" before their father landed with a soft 'thump' beside a startled Shippo and Kouga.

"InuYasha, aren't you a little old to be playing with fire?" Kouga asked smugly as InuYasha threw him a dirty look. Shippo sighed in relief as Kagome climbed off InuYasha's back. This was just like the good old days; except for the fact Awaitenshi and Kenseiyasha hadn't been born yet.

Neither had Rikon, Kai, Ejiki, Fubuki, and Waitaro, Kouga and Ayame's childeren. Or Shinsei, Shippo's daughter. To think so much could happen in a small period of six years, like Kouga's soon-to-be-six childeren, as Ayame was pregnant again as was Rin. "Shut it, wolf," InuYasha snapped, setting Awaitenshi and Kenseiyasha down with their mother.

"InuYasha!" Kagome glared pointedly at her mate. "Sorry Kouga, anyways, how's Ayame?"

"Moody and violent, like all pregnant women." Kouga sighed. "With the exception of Rin, of course."

"Rin?" Kagome asked. "Shippo, is Rin...?"

"Yup, a boy."

"Congrats!" Kagome beamed.

"Hey," InuYasha suddenly barked. "You over there, come out."

Suddenly, a medium sized, light haired man with a serious hygiene issue, that InuYasha recognized slumped forward, holding a knife.

"No no, I wouldn't do that in a public place." InuYasha warned, walking towards the offender. "That▓s a really bad idea..."

The man pulled back his knife before swinging it foreword brutally, InuYasha jumped up before spinning in midair and stuck out his left foot, aimed for the back of the offender's neck. However, the offender had ducked, grabbing Awaitenshi before feeling the wrath of her twin, Kenseiyasha's, claws. The offender howled, before pulling back, blood in his eyes. InuYasha had landed on the ball of his left foot, pulled up his right leg before delivering a hard kick in the man's back. The light haired offender nearly dropped his knife, which cost him as InuYasha cracked his knuckles before delivering a hard punch to the back of the offender▓s neck.

'The Offender' or Shishimi dropped down to the floor, unconscious.

"InuYasha!" Shippo exclaimed "Isn't that Shishimi, one of Naraku's lackeys, the one that went to jail!?" The kitsune suddenly had a spark of understanding. "Don't tell me Naraku's behind all of this!"

Kouga's eyes widened, before glancing at InuYasha. "Is that true!?"

It was well known that Kouga and Shippo detested Naraku just about as much as InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku did. Naraku had raped Kalie, Kouga's younger sister and had shot Kouga and Ayame in the past. Shippo detested Naraku for everything he'd done to him and his friends; which was to say quite a bit.

"He was behind all of this," InuYasha said grimly. "Sesshomaru killed him," then, he added grumpily, "I still think I should've got to kill him!"

"Sesshomaru's back too?" Kouga asked in surprise.

"Yup, so is Miroku."

"Bet Sango was thrilled to get a chance to try to kill him." Shippo smirked in amusement, knowing full well how upset Sango had been at Miroku's disappearance.

"I don't know, we only got back last night." InuYasha explained with a frown. "During the festival in fact..." The hanyou branched off, telling his side of the story before Kagome interrupted, telling Kouga and Shippo her side. Then InuYasha, after Kagome had explained how she was kidnapped ("I went to check on the childeren at five, and suddenly someone had clapped a morphine rag to my mouth and then all was black; when I came to, the childeren and I were where InuYasha found us.") at last, InuYasha explained how Naraku was killed and how he tracked Kagome.

"Wow," Kouga said as InuYasha finished his story. "Looks like you've been busy for the past six years after all. Here I thought you were running away from your responsibility as a parent."

"Shut if, wolf." InuYasha snapped, looking mildly pleased with himself.

"Anyways, InuYasha," Kagome asked. "If Miroku's went after Sango and Sesshomaru after Kikyo, shouldn't one of them be calling us by now." Her tone was clearly worried, and InuYasha felt a pang of guilt, he hadn't cared what happened to the others as long as he had got to Kagome and the childeren in time. He made himself promise to somehow make it up to Miroku, Sango, his brother, and Kikyo.

Suddenly, as if Kagome had cued it by her voice, his cell began to vibrate.

InuYasha picked it up, briefly glancing at the number on the red cell phone▓s speed dial before pushing the green button.

It was Miroku.

"InuYasha, you finally picked up!" There was urgency in Miroku's voice that made InuYasha slightly worry.

"Yeah, I just got out of a flaming building, sorry bout not picking up the phone, I was baking." InuYasha replied, covering up his worry with his sarcasm. At Kagome's, Kouga's and Shippo's questioning looks, he mouthed 'Miroku'; and at once the others nodded, before getting back to a different conversation about Ayame and Rin.

"Har, har, har." Miroku said, his voice still troubled. "Have you got Kagome and the twins back?"

"Yup, what about you and the triplets?" InuYasha asked.

"We're fine."

"No word from Sesshomaru yet?" InuYasha asked, rummaging through his pocket for his brothers new cell phone number. "Knowing that idoit, he probably got himself killed." He'd meant it as a joke, Sesshomaru was too much of an idoit to actually die.

"Actually..." Miroku began; InuYasha did not like the tone of his voice.

Then, before InuYasha could speak, he'd felt a small tug of his jeans, he briefly took his attention away from his cell phone to the pair of golden eyes staring challengingly up at him. Kenseiyasha always held a challenge in his gaze, but never yet had he looked so defeated.

"...well, you know..." Kenseiyasha muttered resignly. "...you're not so bad, you're incredibly tough..." the youkai looked away, as if embarrassed. "...for a half-demon...I am sorry for the things I said..." it seemed that Kenseiyasha was forcing these words out. "...father." Then, before InuYasha could say or do anything, his child had turned around and flounced back to his twin, who looked at him curiously even though he refused to answer her bombarding questions. Next to them was their mother, chatting happily with Kouga and Shippo, this time about Rikon and Shinsei's grades in Kagome's kindergarten class ("She's doing fine, she's an alful fast learner-" "Shinsei needs to practice her katakana 'ku' and her hiragana 'ko', but otherwise she's fine-").

"InuYasha? InuYasha?" Miroku's voice from the cell echoed.

"Yeah," InuYasha replied, a small smile on his face and slightly more chipper than he'd been a minute ago. "What is it?"

"Its about your brother..." Miroku said slowly.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked, his momentary happiness fading off his face and the smile turned into something of a worried frown.

"Kikyo called minutes ago...and..."

"And what?" InuYasha snapped, his worry increasing. There was no way Sesshomaru really could be dead...right?

"I don't know, she was frantic and it sounded like..."

"Like what!?" InuYasha snapped.

"Well, I think..." Miroku began slowly.

"You think what!?"

Why couldn't Miroku just come out and say it!? It was driving InuYasha nuts. He had to know what happened! Through all of his life, he'd only known one other time where he'd been this worried about his older brother. And that▓s when Yetsu Kankuta had kidnapped Souta and that idoit brother of his had engaged Yetsu Kankuta in a fist fight on top of the abductors car, before said car had pivoted over a cliff. With Sesshomaru and Yetsu fighting on top of it. InuYasha had been sure Sesshomaru had bit the dust until he'd found his brother, under twisted metal with that crazy pulse of his beating away, however slowly and faintly it might've been.  
Hah, he'd found Sesshomaru's new cell phone number!

How excessively random was that?

"Well, InuYasha...ouch! Saiaiko!" Miroku yelped as InuYasha presumed he'd been glomped by his child.

InuYasha coughed, which presumably held a hidden snigger.

"Shut it, hey, Sango!" Miroku called from his cell, and InuYasha heard Sango say something and Miroku said something that sounded like, "chain up the puppies!"

InuYasha burst out in laughter, earning some startled looks from Kagome, Kouga and Shippo. Going red, InuYasha coughed and reassumed his normal cold facade.

"Sorry, anyways, what is it Miroku, you know, about my brother." the hanyou said, still red in the face.

"Well, InuYasha..." Miroku muttered. "I think he's dead."

--

A/N: Phew, long time no see, anyways, the next, and final chapter should be within the month. 


End file.
